trunks way of coping the sequal
by ANTICHRIST
Summary: THIS IS A STORY ABOUT 18/AND FUTURE TRUNKS, SEQUAL, THANKS TO Tenshinhan(Animeaccess@aol.com ) for some ideas, thanks much, lets be freinds please read review this is a story about trunks becoming a daddy, please read and review
1. Default Chapter

This is a sequal to the story "trunks way of coping"  
  
I don't own dragon ball z, go to hell if you try to sue my ass  
  
  
It was two weeks after the thing at 18 house, trunks was very shocked at what he did there and was very ashamed for not telling his mother the truth about what he did.  
  
Trunk went down to his mother's lab and walked in "hi" trunks said very softly and quietly. Bulma turned around thinking she heard something, when she saw trunks she smiled very brightly" hi sweetheart" bulma said "how are you doing, you seemed kind of down after, well you know." Trunks looked at his mother very seriously and gently. "Mom if I did something bad with someone that that im not suppose to" he paused " would you still love me." Bulma was shaken and confused by what trunks had said.  
  
"Trunks what are you talking about, of course ill love you no matter what." Trunks smiled and looked at his mother with puppy dog eye and then looked down at the ground. "I'm not a virgin anymore" he said very softly hoping she wouldn't have heard him.  
  
Bulma looked at her son in shock and then she thought of what yamacha was like at his age, and horny teenager. The part about whom he did it with was the part that confused Bulma. Trunks had never brought home any girls for her to meet.  
  
"Trunks honey im not mad at you, im just curious as to why you didn't tell me earlier" bulma said softly. "It happened two weeks ago" trunks said. Bulma was very concerned about who it was, did trunks get her pregnant.  
  
"Trunks who was the girl, I hope it was a girl" Trunks blushed and then looked his mother right in the eyes. "It was android 18" Bulma turned white.   
  
  
Meanwhile at android 18`s house, she was sitting on her bed looking at a picture of someone she thought to be her mother. She found it in her pocket the day she was activated and she was very confused about it.  
  
The ladies in the picture looks just like her and 17. She smiled at the thought of seeing her mother some day, if she ever dies.  
  
All of a sudden she got stomach cramps, she's had them for several days now and was starting to think something's wrong. She decided to go see and human doctor to see if maybe she had gotten one of the human stupid diseases.  
  
18 went to a building were she thought she saw sick and woned being taken. She went into a room with a bed and a heart monitor. She jumped behind that door when she heard someone coming in. It was an elderly old man in a doctor's coat.  
  
18 graved the man by the neck and whispered into her ear "scream and your dead" the doctor turned around to see android 18. The man had seen so much death that he wasn't afraid of dieing anymore and just viewed her as another person.  
  
"Can I help you" he said comely. "I've been having stomach cramps, tell me what's wrong with me or ill kill you. The man looked at her and thought of a few things that could be wrong. "Were does it hurt on your stomach, young ladie"   
  
"Right her and then it goes to here and back" she said. "May I draw some blood" the doctor asked very nicely. "Fine" she said take a needle out of the doctor's pocket and sticking it into one of her artificial veins. After giving the doctor the blood she sat down on the bed and thought about what could be wrong with her.  
  
The doctor came in with a half smirk on his face. She looked at him with a serious face wanting to know why she's smirking. "Congratulation, you're pregnant"  
  
  
Back at capsule corp  
  
Trunks had told the story to his mom, not leaving any details out. His mother keep a stone face threw the whole story in till the end when she looked at trunks and told him "Well I guess you and her have found a better way to get rid of your aggression."   
  
Trunks was shocked by his mothers sense of humor. "Umm mom aren't you even a little pissed off at me" Trunks said. "No, it was your choice, who knows, maybe you can get her and her brother to stop killing.  
  
This brought a smile to trunks face, maybe he could use this to get 18 to stop and she could maybe talk to her brother about stoping to. Trunk was very tired and desided to go to bed  
  
"Night mom, im really tired" Trunks said as he was walking up to his room to go to sleep. Bulma looked at her son walk up stairs and when she heard his door close ran over to the phone and called chi chi, told her everything and asked her to come over and talk to her.  
  
Chi Chi and bulma talked for a couple of hours intell Chi Chi left to go home. Then bulma went to her own bed for the night.   
In the middle of the night trunks was sleeping soundly when he felt someone touching his chest, massaging it, he thought it was a dream till he heard a very familiar and terrify voice "we need to talk."  
  
Upon hearing android 18 voice trunk immediately jump out of bed and got into a fighting position. 18 looked and trunks and just simply laided down on trunks bed  
  
"what do you want" trunks said harshly. She looked up at trunks and said "thank you" trunks was confused and ask her why she was thanking him. "Cuz you maid me a mom to be" she said  
  
Upon Hearing this trunks mind began to think about what she said, turning white he fell back onto his bed, almost fainting, trying to control his breathing. 18 played with his hair and giggled at the way trunks keep trying to stay alive.  
  
"You're kidding, right" Trunks asked shakily. "Guess when I fucked the shit out of you I should have use a condom" she said wile-rolling trunks over so that he was on top of her. "Your so cute, cant wait to see how your mom reacts. Trunks passed out cold, 18 laid her head on her 14 year old boyfriends chest and fell asleep think of names for their baby.  
  
  
In the morning Bulma woke up and decided to go to see how trunks was doing. She walked into trunks room and saw a blonde head poking up threw the covers. *maybe he was training and fell asleep still in his super saiyan form.  
  
As she mover closer she saw who saw laying on op of her son. She gasped loud anof to wake up 18. 18 got off of trunks and walked up to Bulma" come on, let him sleep." Not wanting to piss of an android, Bulma just did what she asked and followed 18 downstairs into the kitchen and sat at the table, Bulma did the same.  
  
"Did trunks tell you what me and he did" she asked nicely. "y-yes" bulma said. "Well we fucked up because in about 9 months your going to be a grama.  
  
Bulma, for the second time in a 24-hour period. Almost had a heart attack. "Your pregnant" Bulma said "yeah, can't wait to have a half android, 1/4 human, 1/4 saiyan to train.  
  
By this time trunks was waking up, noticing 18 wasn't their and also hearing some voices downstairs. With out even thinking trunks turning into a super saiyan and blasted down the stairs. When he saw his mother and 18 sitting nicely and talking he powered down, still keeping his super saiyan form. "Good morning sweetheart" Bulma said will 18 whistled at him.  
  
Trunk then noticed he was only in his boxers. "Sorry I just thought you were going to kill my mother and covering myself wasn't on the top of my things-to-do-list.  
  
Bulma laughed and said "kill me she wouldn't do, she wants her child to have a grandmother. "oh shit" Trunks said "You know about that" Trunks said looking at 18 with a death look.  
  
"Yes Trunks and im going to be in my grandchild's life no matter who the mother of my grandchild is." Bulma said sweetly.   
  
  
Over the next few weeks android 17 was told about his niece or nephew that was on the way. He agreed to stop destroying in till the baby was at least born, so he went back to the lab were he was activated and stay their, hiding.  
  
Trunks and 18 were getting used to each other and 18 had even gotten trunks to kiss her a couple of time and she even got him in the shower with her. Being as skinny as she was, you could already see her tummy getting bigger when she was naked.  
  
Bulma was thinking about taking trunk and 18 to dendes lookout to see if she could talk to vegeta and goku. "Trunks, 18 could you please come with me." "Sure mom were we going" 18 said to her. "Were all going to dendes lookout to see about talking to vegeta and goku to tell them about this, and I really want to see all the guys, I miss them since they were all murd..." Bulma stopped thinking about whom she was talking to. "Its ok Bulma im done killing, know I just want to sit back with my little boy toy and make babies" 18 said jokingly. "uhuh" Trunks muttered under his breath while turning light shades of red.  
  
Trunks picked up Bulma and him, and 18 flew and top speed to dendes lookout. Upon getting there they took note on how very clean it was. "I didn't know about his place" 18 said "That's good," Dende said coming out of his castle. "Dende she's on our side now." Trunks said.   
  
"Dende can we please talking to the Z-fighters" Bulma asked. "Ordinarily that wouldn't be possible, but seeing how they all did die trying to save earth, you have one day"   
  
All of a sudden goku and the rest of the Z-fighters aperiod out of no were 20 feet away from 18, trunks and his mother. "WOW" Gohan said looking around at were he was, being in heaven only seconds before.  
  
"Um hi guys" Bulma said walking up to Goku, hugging him so hard that it actually hurt him. "BULMA, wow you old" Goku said. "kakorat get off my mate" a gruff voice said.  
"VEGETA" Bulma screamed throwing herself at him hugging him 10 times harder then goku. "Ugly woman, must you do this to me in public" vegeta growled. Trunks was know looking right at Gohan and he's brand new, non-scared body.  
  
"ANDROID" Yamacha screamed looking at 18 and trunks. Before anyone could see what happened, krillen and tien launched right at 18, within feet of hitting her they were knocked back by a golden ki forces.  
  
Everyone looked to see Trunks in his super saiyan form standing in front of 18, ready to kill any second.  
  
"T-T-Trunks" Vegeta stammered knowing that trunks could be the only one that was left with saiyan blood. "What are you doing Trunks" Gohan yelled. "Move Kid" piccolo yelled.  
  
"No, guys she on out side" trunks said. "Shut up boy and move and let a man do a boys job" Vegeta advanced will screaming. "Father this is my mate" Trunks yelled  
  
With that vegeta froze slowing powering down. "Trunk what are you talking about" yelled Gohan. "She's my mate and she carrying my baby, so back off, or il fucking kill you" Trunks yelled.  
  
"Um honey this is my life your talking about" 18 said moving in front of Trunks, walking right up to Goku and looking him in the eyes. "You're the only clear headed one here" Goku understood what she was thinking and patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"She's on our side" Goku said "Vegeta if I wasn't merciful with you, you would have been dead the first time you came to earth. 18 walked right next to trunks and said "im sorry for what I did, please give me a chance" she said. Turning to Trunks "And for you, I can take care of myself, I am stronger then you" With that she pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"By the way" dende said "I meant a namek day, which seeing how we have 4 suns, are days last all the time"  
  
Everyone looked at the young namek and all said in unasine   
  
THANK YOU DENDE  
Mike  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  
  
to be continued...like with in a couple of days  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I don't own dragon ball z and that dumass shit  
  
  
This is another sequal to trunks way of coping  
  
18 in 2 months pregnant and trunks is getting used to 18 presences and isn't as scared of her as he used to be. The Z-fighters are being civil with trunks due to the fact that this is going to be trunks babys mother someday.  
  
"Oh Gohan can you help me make dinner" asked Chi Chi who was in Bulma kitchen helping make lunch for one of the annual Capsule Corp parties. "Sure mom" said Gohan, setting down a his math book and getting up to help his mother make massive amounts of food.  
  
"Mom, do you think it's a good idea to let are guard down so much around 18" Gohan asked. Chi Chi looked at her son with a grin and said "She gave her word, and we have to give her another chance." Gohan looked at his mother and smiled. "I guess you right, she is going to make you a kind a grandmother." Chi Chi gave her son a dirty look, and hit him with the wood spoon that she had in her hand, and said "Smartass."  
  
Outside of the Newly Constructed Capsule Corp building two golden streaks could be seen in the sky moving so fast that the naked eye couldn't follow them. 18 wasn`t watching her mate and his father spar, she was looking at a piece of paper in her hand with numerous names on it. "What am I going to name you" she said patting her stomach.  
  
"18, your not naming him or her a number are you" a voice said. 18 turned around to see Bulma smiling at her. 18 looked at Bulma, and said "No, Trunks wouldn't like that, and this" pointing to her stomach "Is half his." Bulma smiled and said " Yeah cant believe im going to be a grama, dam"  
  
Piccolo, Yamacha, Tien, Krillin and chazu were all watching Trunks and Vegeta spar.  
  
"I wonder were Goku is" asked Krillin. "He's at dendes lookout trying to get dende and Mr. Popo to come to the party" Piccolo said not turning away from the sparring session.  
  
"Wonder if their going to come" Yamacha asked while looking over to Bulma and 18. "Guys do you think we can trust that Thing over their" Yamacha asked seriously. "If she wanted, she could kill us all again" piccolo said.  
  
"Like hell" everyone turned to see Vegeta still in his super saiyan form floating in front of them, arms crossed over his chest. "I've been training in hell, im just as strong as those tin buckets.   
While Vegeta was talking to the others trunks floated down to were his mother and 18 were. "Hi" trunks said looking 18 up and down while remember what she looked like naked.   
  
"Hi sweetheart" Bulma said looking at Trunks. "What do you think we should name our son or daughter" 18 asked while rubbing her foot against trunks leg.  
  
"I think we should name him or her" Trunks said while pulling up 18, sitting back down and pulling 18 on top of his lap. "A good name that are child will like." Trunks forgot his mother was there and kissed 18 lips then kissed the area right about cleavage.  
  
"Ahem" bulma said trying not to amberus her son to bad. "I think im going to go inside and help Chi Chi, this is my party" Bulma said leaving.  
  
18 leaned over giving trunks a eye full of cleavage and said "You sure are getting used to me, your even trying to cop a feel in public know" 18 kissed trunks ear and said " maybe I can get you to loosen up more around me tonight" she said as she got off of Trunks and left to go help Bulma.  
  
All the Z-fighter watch the whole thing and everyone expect Vegeta and Piccolo were laughing. "Sometimes super hearing is a mixed blessing" Piccolo mumbled.  
  
At that second Goku reappeared with Mr. Popo and Dende. "Hi guys, look who I brought with" Goku said. "Hello" Dende said walking away from Goku. "Hello piccolo, how have you been, kami wanted me to tell you that he is going to remain in heaven, but since he is alive you will be able to stay in the dimension if you wish" dende said.  
  
"Good, I have a lot of friends here and besides, heavens to boring, nothing to fight." Piccolo said wile turning to see everyone else walking over to the pool to cool off.  
  
"Were going to go eat by the pool and go swimming if you want you can come" Goku said. Mr. Popo and Dende walked aside Piccolo as they walked to the pool. By this time all the food was out on the table and was being eaten very quickly.  
  
Everyone sat in their own groups. Fighters sat together, besides Vegeta who was sitting by himself eating, and trunks who was sitting next 18 talking to her, trying to think of a way to get her in the pool. The rest of the people their, consisting of the woman, were sitting at a table about 20 feet away from the table talking about girl things^_^.  
  
"Why wont you going swimming, your no fun" Trunks said while eating his tenth hamburger. "That's not what you were telling me while I was on top of you naked" 18 said, making sure she said it loud enough that everyone could hear her.   
  
At the woman's table there was a outbreak of laughter. At the spot were the fighters were eating their was a slit silence and then they started talking about fighting tactics again. Vegeta looked at his son, smirked and started eating again.  
  
Trunks was so embarrassed he put his head on 18 chest and whispered "just for that im dragging you into the pool, you bitch" Trunks said. "Such a dirty little mouth" 18 said while eating her first hamburger. "Im stuffed" she said.  
  
Bulma and Chi stopped laughing at turned to look at trunks and 18 to see Trunks put his head on her chest and say something that couldn't be heard with normal hearing. "Trunks, you might as well give it up, we all know were babys come from" Bulma Paused " And we all know how their made."  
  
Trunks was now embarrassed to the point of anger, before 18 could react, Trunks picked her up and threw herself and Trunks into the pool.  
  
"Trunks im going to rip your head off" 18 screamed resurfacing. Trunks knew she was joking so he swam up to her and dunked her. 18 resurfaced again trying not to laugh at trunks so she thought that dunking him would just make him happy so she thought for a second and just simply kissed trunks on the lips and got out of the pool.  
  
When she looked over at the fighters most of them were blushing, she didn't know why till she remember she was wearing a white t-shirt and no bra. She crossed her arms over her chest vegeta-style and got a towel and rapped it around neck so it would cover her chest.  
  
'Hey 18 I was wondering if you would be interested in going shopping with me tomorrow." Trunks said getting out of the pool. Trunks took off all his clothes expect his boxers. He laid out his clothes in the grass to dry off.  
  
"Why are you going to take her shopping, I thought you hated shopping" said Bulma.   
  
"I do, but I want to do something that will make 18 happy, and we do need to start shopping for baby clothes and all that kind of crap" Trunks said while trying to see if he could see something threw the towel. "Besides it will give me something to do besides train with dad." Trunks said sarcastically.  
  
18 leaned over and gave Trunks a very passionate kiss on the lips and said "Bring lots of money, or I might just blow up store and take what I want."  
  
The next Day at one of the only remaining shopping mails...  
  
"Excuse me miss" 18 asked a young lady working at the clothing store she was shopping at, "How much is this...." 18 looked at the name tag, it read "Rachel Marie""Rachel."  
  
The young beautiful woman looked at the shirt and found the tag. "Its 30 dollars miss." 18 knew she found a bargon so she bought it, and left the store to go find Trunks.  
  
18 found Trunks sitting at a bench with no bags in his hand. "Trunks where's all the stuff I bought" 18 said afraid that maybe Trunks had thrown her newly bought stuff out.  
  
Trunks looked at her playfully and said "I gave it to a bunch of girls" 18 gaped "they were better looking then your ugly ass." 18 was beyond mad. She started to power up to beat trunks up when Trunks said "Its in the car babe"  
  
18 was happy to hear this and with that she told Trunks she was done so they both went out to the parking lot when 18`s past caught up with her.  
  
"Android" a young woman screamed pointing at 18, 18 and Trunks both stopped and looked at the lynch mob that was forming. Trunks saw someone take out a gun a fire of 2 rounds at 18.   
  
Before anyone could follow Trunks, he went Super Saiyan, the amount of Ki that was sent out from his transformation knock that crowd down, and the two bullets were vaporized in seconds and Trunks grabbed 18 and used his new "instant movement" technique to take him and 18 to about 100 miles west of the mall.  
  
"That was close," said 18 making sure that she and Trunks were OK and not wounded "Good thing you did that." Trunks was trying to calm down enough to shift out of his super saiyan form. Seeing that 18 was all right Trunks went back to normal and his Spiky golden hair and aura turned back to normal along with his eye color.  
  
"Are you ok, 18" asked a very concerned Trunks. "Yes I am ok, just a little shaken up by that, and how did you move so fast that you got us all the way out here" Trunks blushed cause of the way 18 was impressed. "That was my instant movement move" Trunks said " learned that one from Goku."  
  
"So can you take us back to the parking lot to get the car, and my stuff" 18 asked. "Yes, but ill go, stay here" With that trunks disappeared for about 5 seconds and with that he reappeared with the car capsule in his hand. "This is the car and your clothes" Trunks said while handing the Capsule to 18. Thanks a lot, you look so sexy when you use your new move" 18 said, making trunks blush.  
  
Trunks and 18 appeared in the middle of the kitchen at Capsule Corp scaring Chi Chi and Bulma half to death. "Wow" Bulma said. "Trunks how did you do that" Chi Chi asked.  
  
"Its his new Instant Movement technique, pretty cool" 18 said. "Didn't Goku learn that on the way to earth from when Planet Namek exploded." Bulma said. "Yes, but I watched him use it a couple of times and I guess I just picked it up and when I needed it, it just worked.  
  
"Needed it?" Chi Chi asked. "Yeah, I was recognized at the mall" 18 said. "Are you two ok" asked Chi Chi. "yeah, im fine and it takes more then a bullet or two to hurt a world destroying android." Trunks said looking at 18.  
  
"Im going to go to bed." Trunks said. "Ok, night sweetheart" Bulma said.   
  
Bulma and Chi Chi continued talking while Trunks went to bed and 18 followed him. Trunks layed down in his bed and tried to fall asleep when he heard the door open when he looked to see who it was all he saw was 18, naked.  
  
"You mine" 18 said  
  
The next morning...  
  
Trunks woke up to feel something soft against his head he opened his eyes to see and little pink mountain, Trunks didn't know what it was till about 2 seconds later, that part of his body woke up.  
  
Trunks got off of 18 and rolled over and looked at her face to see she was awake and little, smiling. "You sure didn't act like that last night when you saw that" 18 said laughing.   
  
Trunks blushed and then remember the "fun" they had last night. "Yeah, but im not like that right know" trunks said getting up and going to the shower, turning it on and getting in. Relaxing Trunks heard the shower door open to see 18 walk in with a smirk.  
  
In the kitchen...   
  
Bulma was making food...  
  
"Woman" Vegeta said walking into the kitchen, remember the "fun" they had last night to, "weres my dam food." Bulma looked at Vegeta and understanding that that was Vegetas way of saying "Good morning sweaty."  
  
"Im making it you dick, now shut up and read the paper." Bulma said. Vegeta picked up the paper and read it till he heard his son and the tin can cry out. "Why must my son, the princess of all saiyans do such things with that tin can." Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta he's 14, what do you think he thinks about all the time, and she is pretty and the only woman on this planet that he can do that with, without worrying about hurting her" Bulma said while looking at her mate. "And besides, I want a lot of grandchildren."  
  
Bulma finished making breakfast; Trunks and 18 came down the stairs and sat at the table next to each other. Bulma looked at her sun a grinned "You guys sure are loud." Vegeta said. Trunks blushed and 18 looked at Vegeta and said "Look whos talking, veggie head" Vegeta blushed at the fact that she knew Bulmas pet name for him.  
  
"Go to hell you tin can" Vegeta said. Bulma gave both 18 and Vegeta the death glare and they both shut up, bulma served the food and they all ate and then Trunks and 18 left.  
  
Trunks and 18 flew to 18`s house and they both went inside and packed up 18 things, trunks and 18 had decided that she should live at capsule corp.  
  
  
To be continued  
  
In the next chapter 6 monthes pregnant and mood swings and some fighting  
  
Thanks to Rachel pooky6_28 for some ideas  
  
Mike  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  



	3. Chapter 3

18, is 7 months pregnant  
  
Trunks and 18 were flying from the son`s house, they were just their eating dinner. They were only able to fly their at about half speed due to 18 being so "big." They were flying their way to capsule corporation.  
  
"So, that was a good dinner" Trunks said. "Yes, it was." 18 said while patting her bulging stomach. "I think that our child also enjoyed chi chi`s cooking to." While on their way to capsule corporation, Trunks saw a beautiful forest that looked like the androids rain of terror hadn't touched it.  
  
After a little persuasion by Trunks, 18 and Trunks decided to stop at the forest to look around. "Wow this is beautiful" 18 Said. Trunks looked at her and smiled and said "Just like you." 18 blushed and then moaned. Trunks rushed over to 18, "What's wrong" he said. 18 looked at Trunks and simply hugged him, Trunks all of a sudden felt something lightly kicking him, and it was his child.  
  
Trunks was mesmerized by this till he heard a voice, his voice. "So this is what you've been doing with yourself, getting yourself knocked up." 18 turned around and smiled, throwing herself at 17. "Brother, I've missed you so much" she said.  
" Ive missed you to, and what's this about." 17 said feeling the same thing Trunks did. "This is mine and Trunk's baby, I didn't mean for this to happen and it did so I adapted." 18 said. "Where have you been hiding yourself" 18 said while letting go of her brother.  
  
"Ive been hiding in the mountains, killing and destroying things got boring" 17 said while looking at Trunks. "Trunks please come over here" 18 asked her mate. Trunks came over to 18, standing just behind her. 17 and Trunks were giving each other death looks. "Now I know you two don't get along, but I want you two to shake hands." 18 said. 17 and Trunks shoke hands, each coming back with their hands red and broken. "Gotten a little stronger have you' 17 said while looking at his broken hand, which would heal within seconds.  
  
18, 17 and Trunks all flew back to Capsule Corporation. Where they meet and very startled Bulma upon seeing 17. "Don't worry Mrs. Briefs I have no attention of killing you or any one else for that matter." 17 said. "Yeah mom, hes on our side to, just like 18" Trunks said.   
  
Their was a rush of air and their stood Vegeta in his super saiyan form standing between himself and Bulma. "Another fucking android" Vegeta screamed. Bulma, sensing that Vegeta was about to attack, walked in front of him and hugging him whispering something in his ear that made him turn red and then he left while saying "You owe me a lot or then that woman"  
  
"Thanks mom, I didn't really feel like having to break up that fight" Trunks said while he gave a look at 17 and then hugged 18. "Im going to go train with dad, if you need anything at all, just come and get me" Trunks said while letting go of 18 and leaving. "Ok, Trunks" 18 yelled as Trunks was walking out the back door.  
  
"Hey 18" 17 said "Mind if I sleep here tonight." 18 looked at Bulma. "Yes, you can stay here tonight if you wish 17." Bulma said while going back to her work.  
  
For the rest of the evening and some of the night 17 and 18 talked, till Trunks came in and went to bed, so 18 went with him.  
  
The next morning after breakfast, 17 had left and 18 and trunks were in their room just codling on the bed. "So, got any plans for tonight" 18 said "Or can you spend some time with me." Trunks looked at 18 and just simply kissed her on the cheek.   
  
"I think I can make some room for you in my busy schedule" Trunks said while pulling 18 so she was sitting on his lap. "Why don't we make so time know" Trunks said while unzipping his pants. "Ok, but im not as good in bed as I was before this" 18 said while pointing to her stomach. Trunks just simply kissed her on the lips and began going lower...  
  
At about lunch time Trunks and 18 had finished and shower and gotten some lunch capsules for their picnic that Trunks decided they should have. Trunks and 18 had flown to about 200 miles southwest of Capsule Corporation to a open field. Trunks had set up the picnic stuff and 18 had gone to get some fire would for later.  
  
After eating the mass amount of food Trunks had brought with him, Trunks and 18 both went down to a nearby lake and using Trunks ki, he made the water hot. "This feeling so nice" 18 said while getting into the lake. "Yeah it does, its even better because im with you" Trunks said while swimming over to 18.  
  
"So 18 how about we race to the other side, if I win I get to tie you to the bed and if you win you get to make me do whatever you want." Trunks said. 18 looked at Trunks and smiled and just simply yelled, "GO!!!"  
  
Trunks and 18 were both neck and neck till 18 flashed Trunks and was about to win till Trunks went super saiyan and with that little bit of more physical strength he got the upper hand and won.  
  
18 and trunks flew home and went to their bedroom were Trunks got his prize...  
  
  
The next one will be 18 9 monthes pregnant and we going to have another saiyan around wink wink  
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  



	4. Chapter 4

THIS IS TRUNKS WAY OF COPING PART 7  
  
  
FUCK YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE ME  
  
It was around Christmas time, and everyone was going to go to Capsule Corporation for Christmas.  
  
"Bulma, Kakkorat and his friends are here," Vegeta said while walking over to the table trying to get something off it to eat.  
  
"No' Bulma said while slapping Vegeta`s hand away.  
  
Vegeta went into the other room and told Goku and the others food was on the table and ready to eat.  
  
Everyone sat down except for two seats.  
  
"Trunks, 18 food is ready" Bulma yelled up stairs. Their was a trample of foot steps then 18 came down stairs, getting a awe look from everyone except Bulma and Vegeta who saw her everyday.  
  
"Wow, 18 got fatte...' Gohan said "I didn't mean it like that, its just your big"  
  
Everyone looked at the bulge in 18 shirt, she was 9 months.  
  
"Yeah, cant weight to this little monster gets out of me" 18 said while pinching Trunks butt.  
  
"Hey, woman don't do that" Trunks said.  
  
"Call me that again, and ill take my stuff and move into the nursery, and you can go back to looking at those magazines under your mattress and playing with yourself" 18 said, screwing Trunks two times over.  
  
"Ok, everyone eat dinner" Bulma said, while turning to Trunks "We'll talk about those magazines."   
  
Everyone ate dinner, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, and Goku eating their body weight in food. 18 close behind, eating for two. The rest of the z-gang ate like normal people, and the woman only ate a little bit, wanting to keep their figure.  
  
After dinner the woman cleaned up and went to the kitchen table to talk about things. The men went to watch TV and 18 and Trunks went and sat on the floor in front of the window in the TV room.  
  
Trunks and 18 were enjoying the view of the sun going down the horizon.  
  
"MMM" 18 moaned felling trunks hand on her stomach, feeling the baby ki threw his hand.  
  
18 felt the baby kick and some gas pain that she thought would pass, but didn't.  
  
"Trunks, its time sweetheart" 18 whispered in his ear. Trunks turned ghost white and kissed 18 on the cheek and screamed, "Hey mom, I think your grandchild wants to be born.  
  
Bulma looked at Chi Chi and smiled and said "OK, Trunks get her to the medical bay."  
  
Everyone had heard this and rushed the medical bay in Capsule Corporation.  
  
18 was put in a hospital gown and layed down on the bed, with Trunks at her side. Everyone else had to wait outside.  
  
"Ok 18, not long now" Bulma said. Bulma was trained how to do this kind of, so she thought it would be a good idea to do this so no one would know that 18 was still alive.  
  
"Come on 18, I know you can do this" Trunks said to 18.  
  
"Ok, one more push" 18 screamed, crushing Trunks hand and delivering her baby. 18 heard a baby crying and looked down between her legs to see baby in Bulma hands.  
  
18 looked at Trunks who was holding his hand trying not to cry. 18 knew this would happen so she reached to the table next to the bed, and gave Trunks the sensu bean she put there before.  
  
"18 here you go" Bulma said while handing 18 the baby. Trunks took the sensu bean and looked at his child.  
  
"It's a girl," Bulma said while taking off her surgical gloves and setting 18 legs flat  
  
18 held her child close to her chest and looked at the child "Hello Zoë Chan"  
  
2 days later 18 was sitting at the dinner table holding Zoë to her chest, breast-feeding her. Vegeta walked in from training, 18 looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Vegeta looked at what she was doing and wasn't even bothered. He looked at his Grandchild and for the first time and walked over to her, reaching his hand out he touched his palm to the top off her head.  
  
18 looked at Vegeta and smirked; she knew he did care for something's.  
  
18 was jarred out off her contemptment by a loud crashing sound, 18 and Vegeta ran to the window and looked out to see a lynch mob.  
  
"We just want the android, we wont hurt anyone else unless they get in are way," a man said into a mic that was hooked up to a speaker.  
  
Trunks and Bulma were shopping for the rest of Zoë's baby stuff when Trunks dropped the bag off stuff in his hand and looked at Bulma Vegeta style.  
  
"We need to get home, 18`s in trouble." Trunks said blasting off towards Capsule Corporation.  
  
Trunks and Bulma got there at the same time, due to Bulma driving at top speed and like a maniac.  
  
"Hey, whats up you guys, whats with the mob" Bulma yelled at the mob, knowing a most of the people their.  
  
"We heard you have the female android in their." A young girl said.  
  
Bulma looked at the whole crowd and turned to Trunks who was ready to power up and kill the lot of them. "She does live here, she's on are side." Bulma said "She's been living her for almost a year and even just gave birth to my grandchild."  
  
Everyone was shocked, especially the young girls that had their eyes on Trunks.   
  
"Ok, why don't you all leave" trunks said.  
  
"What my son means is can you all leave except for a few of you that can come inside and we can talk about this like civil people" Bulma said while giving her son a look, she understood he wanted to protect 18.  
  
The city "Elders" stayed, the elders were the men and woman that survived and helped the cities out when they needed help. They consisted of 2 woman and 4 men.  
  
They came into the house, first seeing Vegeta standing in front of 18, almost guarding her. " Hello" one of the younger men said.  
  
"Now everyone, she did change and we should give her a second chance, she is a mother now and we cant just kill her and leave her daughter with out a mother. Bulma said.  
  
"She did it to other children" one of the women said.  
  
"I know, but she's a changed woman" Bulma said.  
  
"Fine" The oldest man said. "But if she does kill again she will be destroyed, is this agreed"  
  
Bulma nodded looking at them leaving, she sat down and looked at Trunks, Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"That was close, at least we don't have to keep her a secret anymore." Bulma said sniffing the air.  
  
18 looked at Zoë Chan and gave her to Trunks, "Time you learned how to changer a diaper."  
  
Part 8 soon  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

THIS IS TRUNKS WAY OF COPING 7  
  
Fuck you if you don't like me  
  
It has been two days since the birth of Zoë, and there is a party at Capsule Corporation to celebrate her birth. Everyone's their, even piccolo.  
  
Chi Chi, Bulma, and Gohan`s new Girlfriend, Vidal are in the kitchen making dinner. 18 is sitting in the main room, looking outside the window, at the snow that is falling. She smiles at her daughter my daughter she thinks. Our Daughter Trunks thinks.  
  
18 almost jumps out of her seat "Trunks where are you" 18 says. In your head, dad showed me how I can communicate with my mate, threw thoughts Trunks thought. 18 looked down at her baby and thought that's neat, can you read my thoughts. No, I can only do this if you want me to trunks thought walking threw the Front door, taking off all his outside clothes.  
  
"So, like that trick" Trunks said while walking over to 18, leaning over and kissing 18 then Zoë, who grabbed his hair and pulled on it. "Oww" trunks said trying to get his hair away from his daughter. 18 giggled, taking Trunks hair away from Zoë and pulling trunks head towards hers for another kiss.  
  
"Trunk can you come in here and help us" Bulma yelled. Trunks walked into the kitchen, "Where is everyone" trunks asked. "Their all out in the gravity room" Chi Chi said. "Trunks, can you pick this bag up and put it on the table." Bulma said.  
  
Trunks was eyeing videl, "Hi im videl" she said. Trunks said hi and gave his mother a `who-is-this` look. "Trunks this is Gohan girlfriend' Bulma said. Trunks lifted the sack and put it on the table, almost breaking it. "What's in here" Trunks asked. "Its my bag of different spices" Chi Chi said opening it up. Their were hundred of little jars on a huge rack.  
  
Trunks saw 18 walk in and hand him Zoë, "Here im going outside with the boys, want to come." Trunks looked at her and smiled, He graved his jacket and boots, putting them on quickly. 18 put hers on and rapped Zoë in a blanket and put her in her jacket, with just Zoë head sticking out.  
  
They walked into the gravity room to see everyone sitting around and talking, 18 walked over to Gohan and leaned against him. 18 knew Gohan has gotten used to her, and when she was bad, she knew he had a crush on her, just like Trunks. "Hi" she said. Gohan looked down at Zoë and waved. "Gohan, why are you waving at my tits" 18 said. Gohan blushed and 18 pull Zoë out and gave her to him.  
  
Gohan froze, he had never even held a baby. Gohan just supported her head and tried not to drop her. 18 walked over to Vegeta and before he could react, she did something that would be worse then kicking him in the dick. She kissed him on the check and moved away. "Hi, dad" she said making Vegeta turn red with anger and embarrassment. Everyone laughed under their breath. Trunks and 18 got everyone to go back inside. Trunks whispered to 18 that he thinks Gohan going to have a heart attack. 18 giggled and took back Zoë from him.   
  
Videl gave Gohan a peck on the check. Gohan blushed and kissed her back. "So can I have 4 grandchildren, two boys and two girls, please' Chi Chi said making both Videl and Gohan blush. Trunks smiled and said, "To think, a year ago we were living in a living hell and know were all happy, and im even a daddy." That brought a smile to everyone's face, even Zoë's.  
  
"ok, everyone out of here," Chi Chi said "We need to make dinner." Bulma and Chi Chi went back to cooking, they let Videl go be with Gohan. The gang all sat and stood in the living room. 18 was playing with Zoë and making her laugh and Trunks was hitting on Videl and Gohan thought it was funny. 18 thought it was cute that Trunks was flirting, she knew the bond couldn't be broken.  
  
Videl was laughing at Trunks not with him. Trunks just gave up and went and sat next 18 and laid his head on her shoulder. "Have fun" 18 said. Trunks didn't care that she knew, Trunks and 18 hadn't had sex in weeks and it was starting to bother Trunks a lot. 18 knew what he thought so she just kissed him a whispered "Later you can tie me down" Trunks blushed then smirked.  
  
"Dinners ready guys" Bulma screamed. After the food was eaten, and all the dishes were clean. Everyone sat around the fire and just stared at the flames. Zoë was lying on her daddies stomach sleeping and so was Trunks. All the women thought it was so cute and all the guys were made that all the girls were looking at him and not them.  
  
Zoë had waken up and manager to crawl off her daddies stomach and over to 18. "Wow, she can crawl already" Bulma said. 18 picked Zoë up and hugged her. Trunk was still out cold, so 18 decided to play a mean joke on him. 18 looked at everyone and wink, "ZOE IN THE FIRE!" 18 screamed, faster then the naked eye could see Trunks was on his feet looking at the fire then turned around. Seeing 18 holding Zoë.  
  
"Bitch" is a he said while going and sitting down next to her. Zoë fell asleep in 18 arms.  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

TRUNSK WAY OF COPING PART 7(SORRY ABOUT THE CONFUSIN , THE LAST ONE WAS PART 6)  
  
Zoë is almost 4 months old now. Trunks just celebrated his 15 birthday and is very happy that 18, Zoë and himself and healthy and happy. All those brought back by Dende are back to normal, except Gohan who is a little pissed and Trunks still for letting 18 have sex with him, and he's jealous because he had a boyhood crush on 18, just as Trunks.  
  
18, Trunks and Zoë where all taking a bath. 18 was letting Zoë use her breasts as something to hold onto. Trunks was relaxing trying not to fall asleep. 18 kicked Trunks in the side and said "Don't fall asleep on me." Trunks smiled and swam over to 18, taking Zoë off of 18 breasts. Trunks twisted one of her nipple making 18 jump, then Trunks began massaging her breast, till 18 stopped him.  
  
"Don't fall asleep on me 1...." Trunks stopped in mid Sentence and looked up and the sky. 18 looked at Trunks, looking at the way he was smirking. 18 knew their was going to be a fight. She got herself and took Zoë from Trunks and got out of the bath.  
  
Trunks and 18 dressed and took themselves and Zoë downstairs. The whole Z-team was standing in the kitchen. Looking to the west, and all the Saiyans were smirking. 18 looked at Goku and asked what was wrong. "Something out their, it just got a lot stronger."   
  
18 looked at Trunks who was looking at his father. "Now, finally a good fight, common boy, its time you watched a real battle." Vegeta said. Goku grabbed Vegeta`s arm and said "lets instant movement their." Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked. Vegeta made everyone hold hands, and then they all transported their.  
  
18 looked around and saw nothing to a Green Blur came right at her. Trunks kicked the thing out of the way, simotanasly transforming into a Super saiyan. All the other fighters they're powered up and stood their ground, in front of the women.  
  
A green thing that looked almost human, with a long tail stood in front of them. "My name is cell, give the android to me and ill make your deaths quick." Cell said. Trunks smirked at cell and said, "come and get her." Trunks said, letting out a scream and powering up to his max, making his muscle bulge and his hair stick up even faller.  
  
Cell looked at 18 and smirked. "Come on sis it'll be great, just let cell absorb you. " 17 voice could be heard coming from cell. 18 looked at cell and said "Y-You absorbed my brother, you monster!" Trunks went right at Cell. Cell simple punched Trunks sending him flying straight back into the wall. All the other even Vegeta went at cell, kicking, punching and once everyone began getting tired Vegeta used his last bit of energy to fly up about 50 feet and he just yelled "FINAL FLASH."  
  
Cell just smirked and caught the final flash in his hands and Vegeta was trying to get all the power he had left to destroy cell. Goku and the rest fired off their strongest attacks and all cell did was use the power Vegeta was throwing at him and threw it at the z-fighters. Destroying their blasts and almost destroying them.  
  
Cell walked towards a defenseless 18. 18 hugged Zoë to her chest and put up one arm in a defensive position. "KAAA MAAA HAAA MAAAAAAAA" a strange voice said, the sound was bouncing off all the nearby buildings. Everyone was looking around, including cell.  
  
"HHHHAAAAAAA" and female voice yelled, as she appeared right in front of cell. Cell didn't have time or the power to block the blast, and it blew him away, completely. Everyone looked at the Stranger in awe. She was 5`6, gold spiky hair. And had a sword just like Trunks strapped to her back.  
  
The stranger looked at everyone and there was a gust of wind from her then her hair fell around her face, an almost white colored hair. Trunks noticed that she had his sword, but he felt the sword still on his back.  
  
Trunks and the other were very skeptical of this new comer and didn't power down. The woman just looked at 18 and smiled then turned to Trunks and the others and just said "Don't worry, im not going to hurt you guys." Vegeta looked at her and smirked and said "You hurt me, your just a little bi..." with out even being seen she drew her sword and managed to cut Vegeta`s saiyan body armor off without him even reacting.  
  
Trunks saw his fater about to snap and said to the new stranger "Why are you here and why did you save us?" The girl just simply smiled, "Im here from the future and that "thing" I just killed is a cell, in my time he multiplied into about a million of them and took over earth." Trunks looked at her and just stared, trying to figure out why she looked so dam familiar.  
  
"How did you get saiyan blood woman" Vegeta said. "Are you Vegeta or Goku or even my daughter" Gohan asked. She just shook her head at them and smiled. "No, im Trunks daughter, my name is Zoë."  
  
A crash could be heard as Trunks hit the Ground. Zoe just giggled at her younger version of her father. "You're my granddaughter" Bulma said running and Zoe and giving her and big bear hug. Zoë just knodded and looked at Goku in awe.  
  
"Hi, im Goku" Goku said. She just looked at him and smiled, "I know who you are, in my time you were the one that was going to kill himself to let everyone escape from this fight." Zoë said looking at the ground and then looking at Trunks, out cold on the ground.   
  
She walked over to him and threw him over her shoulder and asked everyone to hold hands. "Goku could you take me back to Capsule Corp. with you" Goku just smiled and grabbed her and Bulma, who was holding on to every one else and transported.  
  
Zoe gave Bulma her time machine and let it charge. Trunks was lying on the couch and trying to wake up when you felt a gentle hand stroking his face. He reached out trying to grab a breast but was meet with a iron hand grip. Trunks eyes shoot open to see Future Zoë sitting on the couch, next to his waist.  
  
"Sorry, thought you were 18" Trunks said sitting up and looking at his Future Daughter and thinking about 18, his baby and his future all in a few seconds. Zoë just smiled and looked down at her father and chuckled, "The funny thing is im older then you, and you're my dad." Trunks blushed and gave her a cute little boy smile.   
  
Zoë just got off the couch and sat in the chair. "In my time cell mutiplyed after killing Goku and then they killed everyone off one by one." She frowned "When they got mom I snapped and turned into a level 2 super saiyan, I killed all the cells but I couldn't bring everyone back because we already did that once."   
  
Trunks just sat their shocked, "Whos left?" Zoë looked at him and frowned. "You and grandma and Gohan and chi chi and that old pervert master rohsy" Trunks sat their in shook till his mother came in and told Zoë," The time machines broken, I can fix it but your going to have to hang out here for a while."  
  
Zoe just smiled and said ok and then Bulma showed her her new room and she got settled in, she was very tired so she went and got into bed, in her underwear and just thought *This is going to be interesting for the next couple of weeks* right before she passed out.  
  
mikewogelius@hotmail.com  
  
part 8 coming soon  
  



	7. Chapter 7

TRUNKS WAY OF COPING 8  
  
Disclaimer: just like the rest of mine, don't own dbz  
  
"WWAAHH" a babies crying could be heard threw out the house. Trunks eyes cracked open and he looked over at 18, who were looking at him barely awake. Trunks didn't want to get up but he knew that she was asking for a favor. Trunks leaned over and gave her a peek on the cheek and whispered in her ear," you owe me."  
  
Trunks heard Zoë stop crying and thought maybe something was wrong. He teleported into Zoë's room to see a figure holding Zoë against her chest and soothing the baby back to sleep.  
  
Trunks looked at her in the light and saw that it was Zoë. Trunks also noticed she was only wearing her underwear. Trunks looked at her left Breast and noticed the birthmark identical to Zoë's. Trunks caught what Trunks was looking at and smirked. "Still don't think im your daughter do you" she said while leaning over and putting Zoë back in her cradle.  
  
Trunks looked at her and smirked, "I don't know who you are, your not my daughter." He said. Zoe giggled to herself and patted her younger version of her father on the head and went back to her room giggling all the way. Trunks didn't know what she was laughing at. He went back to his room to see 18 sitting up in bed looking at him walking in, 18 just pulled the cover off and removed her pajama bottoms. Trunks looked at her funny, 18 just reached over and pressed the palm of her hand against Trunks crotch. Trunks looked down and slapped himself in the forehead, like mother, like daughter, I hate them both. Trunks didn't get much sleep that night, neither did android 18.  
  
Future Zoë laid down on her bed, laughing her ass off.   
  
The next morning....  
  
Trunks and 18 were sleeping in, Bulma and Zoë had gone Clothes shopping with Future Zoë, and Vegeta went to Goku house to train.  
  
"Zoë, you should wear this" Bulma said to her future grand daughter and pointed to a tank top that showed just about everything. Zoë looked at her and smiled. Bulma was joking but Zoë picked it up off the rack and went to the dressing room. Zoë came out about 2 minutes later wearing the tank top and a pair of shorts she picked out. Zoë watched Bulma smile and shake her head. "Going to attract the wrong kind of boy with clothes like that Zoë" Bulma said. Bulma watched as Zoë walked over to a stock boy who was stocking a selves and pretend to knock a box over, she bent down giving the guy a eye full of cleavage. Zoë got the response that she was hoping for, his jaw hit the ground.  
  
Bulma giggled as she watched what Zoë was doing to the stock boy. "Zoë how old are you" Bulma asked. Zoë just went back into the dressing room and changed and then walked back out and said, "I like this," she said while putting it into the cart "Im 19."  
  
Bulma and 18 spent the rest of the day shopping. Zoë had played with a bunch of 17, and 18 year old all the way threw the mail, bumping into them, flirting with them. "Its good to act like a slut once in a while" Zoë said while looking at a white lace Bra. Bulma laughed at what she said and remembered her day of bribing guys with her panties.  
  
18 and Trunks had just got up and detected no power levels they recognized within 50 miles. Trunks walked downstairs in a pair of white shorts and a black tank top. 18 stayed up stairs waking up as Trunks came down stairs to make breakfast. Trunks got Breakfest going as 18 came down the stairs in a sports bra and a tight pair of white jeans. Trunks looked her up and down and smirked, to he relised the eges were burning.  
  
Trunks and 18 ate Breakfast and then went outside to have a light sparring session. They both warmed up and then went at it. With kicking combos and punching. In about a hour Zoe and Bulma got back and Vegeta was called home by Vegeta, Goku dropped him off and then went back home. Zoe woke up about 20 minutes before dinner so 18 breast feed her. Everyone had a boring day and went to bed.  
  
To be continued, sorry about it being so short and non eventfull , next one will be beter.  



	8. Chapter 8

TRUNKS WAY OF COPING, PART 9  
  
I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z, SO IF YOU WANA SUE ME, GO AHEAD, I HAVE TWO DOLLARS AND THIRTY-TWO CENCE TO MY NAME....  
  
  
In the middle of the known universe, there is a planet that revolves around a giant yellow and orange sun, this little ball of dirt and water is called earth. This planet was challenged hundred's of time's from hundreds of different enemies.  
  
"Hey give it back" Gohan yelled to his new love, Videl. They had meet by chance, they were at a memorial to Videl's father, Mister Satan. "Videl give it back or im going to throw you into the lake" Gohan threatened. Gohan and Videl had been dating for some time now, she was told about all the Saiyans and their powers. She didn't believe them at first, till one power up by Gohan more then satisfied her doubts. The tale of Zoë and trunks and the androids had lingered in her thoughts for many days.  
  
Zoë, with great sadness returned to her own time not more then a week ago. This brought Trunks and Juuhachi to relies that the little girl they owned was going to grow up to be very strong.   
  
Videl held Gohan's Math book in her arms, pressed against her chest. She had made him take her on a picnic near one of her favorite lakes. Videl agreed that if he went with her, that she would help him study. Videl had no intension of letting him study, she just agreed to this so he would come with her. Videl was suddenly stop and wiped around by a mildly pissed off Gohan.  
  
Videl managed to put the two hundred-page books up her shirt; Gohan didn't dare stick his hand in her shirt. Gohan looked flustered as he tried to figure a way of getting his book back. Gohan was beaten and he knew it, he muttered softly a promise to stop studying. Videl knew Gohan would never break his promise; she for fitted his book back to him. Gohan took his book back to the blanket they had been using, and set it down on the Blanket. Gohan looked bored and irritated till and white shirt came flying a landed on his head.   
  
"Gohan lets go swimming, just use your boxers." Videl said. Standing there in her undergarments. Gohan almost passed out from this site, but quickly recovered and joined her in the Lake, for a nice afternoon swim.  
  
Meanwhile in a mountain range near Satan City, it had been renamed and rebuilt in a tribute to Mister Satan. Two figures, and young man and a woman were racing down the mountain. Trunks and Juuhachi were both enjoying there fun when Juuhachi tripped landing on her side and rolling down the hill. Faster then the speed of sound she was scooped up into a powerful set of arms.   
  
"Juuhachi are you ok?" Trunks asked. Juuhachi just smirked at him and patted him in the chest. "Trunks im not a wimp, I just tripped" Juuhachi said, while motioning Trunks to set her down. Juuhachi gave Trunks a peck on the cheek for being so concerned, then she leaned into him, in a long and love filled hug. Trunks instantly transmitted himself and her back to Capsule Corporation, to there room. Trunks began to tug at Juuhachi shirt. Trunks was pushed away, Juuhachi just walked out of the room, towards the nursery. Trunks shook his head, he could have saw that coming, she carried for that child so much. Trunks smiled at thinking about how much she had changed.  
  
Juuhachi came back into there room, holding Zoë in her arms. This brought a smirk to Trunks face. Trunks reached out and took Zoë from her mother, She immediately recognized him and cuddle closer to her Father's chest. Juuhachi hugged Trunks and her daughter, with a little effort she managed to reach her lips to his, she gave him a light kiss. Trunks and Juuhachi had fallen asleep on the bed, with Zoë between them.  
  
"Dammit" a gruff voiced yelled, a figure came crawling out of a crater. Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans floated up to another figure. "Kakorat, that was a lucky hit" Vegeta muttered, powering back up. Goku, the world's biggest hero, powered up as well, preparing for another round of sparring.   
  
Meanwhile, while the two great warriors fought, their mates sat in Capsules Corporation's great kitchen. Bulma had just come down the stairs, smirking at what she saw in her son's room. "Both of them and Zoë are both sound asleep, Il wake them for dinner in a bit." Bulma said, Chi Chi just smiled at her. Chi got up and waked over the stove, stirring the contents of all the pants. "You know" Chi Chi said, while have turning to Bulma, "A year ago we were both widows and Juuhachi and Trunks would have killed each other rather then stay under the same roof." Bulma just smiled happily at her long time friend, it was true though.   
  
Bulma was indeed happy that things had changed; everyone was getting their life's back together. It made Bulma smile, Chi Chi also smiled at her friend, they were both thinking the same thing. The two Women continued cooking Dinner for there hungry Friends.  
  
Meanwhile Gohan and Videl were just returning from their picnic, Vegeta and Goku pay little to no attention to them. Videl walked next to Gohan, holding hands, she was leaning on him ever so slightly. Upon walking into the house, Gohan nose was meet with a familiar and pleasing smell, his mother's cooking. Trunks and Juuhachi had woken up and came down stairs; Juuhachi was sitting at the table with Zoë sitting on her lap, and Trunks leaning against the wall, Vegeta style.  
  
Videl took notice to Trunks first, giving him a cute girl smile. Trunks, unlike Vegeta, reacted to the smile with a blush. Videl had no feeling for Trunks, besides friendship, but she did enjoy toying with him. Juuhachi knew that Trunks wouldn't have had sex with Videl, ever. Juuhachi smiled at Videl and Gohan. After an exchange of greetings, everyone sat down at the table and began to chat. Gohan just sat there and let the women talk, Trunks did the same.   
  
Trunks sense's picked up something, at that second Goku and Vegeta came crashing threw the door. "Im so hungry" Goku said, bluntly. Chi Chi and Bulma looked at each other and smirked. Every one got up and prepared the table for dinner. Juuhachi handed off Zoë to Trunks, who just stood there holding Zoë with one arm. Trunks watched as food was set on the table and people began to sit next to each other. Videl and Gohan sat next to each other, Bulma and Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku and the rest that weren't in couple didn't sit next to each other in any order, except for Juuhachi and Trunks, they sat on different side's of Zoë, Juuhachi looked at her lover, and they both thought the same thing, I love you, and Zoë.  
  
Once dinner was finished, all the dishes were cleaned and everyone joined in the main room to watch TV and talk. Gohan and Videl were cuddled up on the side couch. Bulma and Chi Chi were sitting next to their husbands. Trunks and Juuhachi were both lying on the floor, Juuhachi was lying on her side, her stomach pressed against his ribs, with Zoë sleeping on his chest. Everyone looked so happy, everything was at peace throughout the world, the rebuilding would take another 10 years, but with the help of the Z-fighters it came along quickly...  
  
15 years in the future.  
  
"HHHHHHAAAAA!!!" a booming voice could be heard threw out the great forest surround the Son residents. Pan Son, daughter of Videl and Gohan was training a few miles from her Parents house, which was only about a mile from her Grandparents house. Pan was in the middle of training when she was suddenly stopped. She wiped around to see a huge figure standing before her, she immediately recognized him. "Uncle Goten, wana fight" Pan said, dropping into a fighting position. Goten just smirked at her and floated up," Panny it time for Dinner, come on." Pan much like her Grandfather, loved eating. She maxed out her remaining KI and beat Goten home by about 2 minutes.  
  
Zoë stood up in her bedroom, her maturing body cracking in all sorts of places. "What a good nap" Zoë said while walking out of her room and down into the kitchen. Her father and Mother were there, laughing. "What's so funny" Zoë asked. Juuhachi just turned to her daughter and blushed. "We were just talking about the day your were conceived." Juuhachi said as she stood up and walked over to the sink with her daughter. "You remember when I was conceived." Zoë asked. "Zoë, me and your father didn't like each other, and the first time we did it was because he was a dump kid and I was to stupid to resist his boyish charm," Juuhachi paused and took another breath, with a tint or red in her face "That was the first time we had sex, which was about nine month before you popped out, and was the only time we made love from about eight to ten month before you were born." Zoë absorbed this information, and then turned a deep shade of red. "Mother!" Zoë said. Juuhachi just looked at her daughter for a moment and laughed. "Zoë, im sure by now you know where babies come from, and just because were your parents doesn't mean we don't have sex." Juuhachi said.   
  
Zoë just walked out of the Kitchen in embarrassment, she made a V-Line to the gravity machine. She banged on the door, "Grandpa, I want spar, don't tell me you feel asleep in there, I know your old and tired bu..." she was cut off by a hand shooting out of the door and yanking her inside, to a environment 1000g times normal earths gravity. Vegeta just smirked at his granddaughter and said, "Welcome to hell, you little bitch."  
  
Meanwhile back at the Son residents....  
  
"aahhh, that was good" said Pan. Goten, Gohan and Videl just looked at her funny, she had out eaten all of them put together. Gohan just stood up and was about to help Videl clean the table off, But Goten beat him to it. Goten only did this to help Videl, due to his major crush on her, she could have gotten him to jump threw hoops. Gohan didn't mind the crush, he knew that Goten would try something, but Videl would never give him the chance.   
  
Gohan and Pan went outside to train, while Goten helped Videl. Videl noticed Goten face was pinker then normal, she just shrugged it off as her eye's playing tricks on her. Videl had just finished the dishes and bent over to put the last pan away, when he bent back up and turned around she bumped into Goten. Goten blushed deeply at her touch and just muttered an apology, Videl was amused by him, she could have kissed him on the mouth, but she figured that trying to explain to Gohan why his little Brother had had a heart attack wouldn't be fun. She just gave him a little peck on the cheek and said she was grateful and that she was going to go out for a fly, to relax.   
  
Goten knew that she was just playing, but he really did enjoy her touch. Goten went outside and blasted off towards Capsule Corporation, soon arriving to find Zoë limping to the house. Goten flew down just as her left leg gave out and caught her. "umm.. Hi Goten, can you give me a lift to my room." Zoë said, while leaning heavily on Goten. Goten just smirked and picked her up in his arms effortlessly, He proudly walked to the Capsule Corporation Kitchen door.   
  
The door opening, and Goten carrying her into the house cut off trunks and Juuhachi. Juuhachi shot out of the chair and walked over to Zoë, she gave Goten and dirty look for holding her daughter. "Mom, im ok, my leg just got hurt, all I need is rest" Zoë said while laying her head on Goten chest, she did this action just to see if her father would kill Goten "Goten please take me to my room."   
  
Trunks gave Goten and dirty look just as he walked by and climbed the stairs; Upon entering her room Goten shut the door. "Zoë, I think your dad's going to kill me no..." Goten cut himself off as Zoë collapsed on the bed. Goten walked over to her, and he saw that she was wrenched with pain. Goten, not using his best judgment, pulled out his back-up sensu bean and gave it to her. She ate it down and he leg went back to normal, the swelling was gone. "Goten, my hero" Zoë said while standing up, there noses were touching. Goten just about passed out when Zoë carefully leaned out and gave him a peck on the lip.   
  
"W-What was that for" Goten muttered. Zoë just laughed and patted him on the back. "That was a friendship kiss." Zoë stated, Goten just blushed deeper. "What is a "I love you" kiss like" Goten said, jokingly. Zoë just leaned over so hear ear was just inches from his ear, she moved in so her mouth was right on his ear. "A lover kiss is with tongue and your hand in my shirt." Zoë stated, she had picked up her mother's ability to totally screw with men and their emotions. Goten just turned bright red, and muttered something about girl need their privatsy and left her room in a hurry. Zoë just stripped off her clothes, admired her developing breasts and then took a hot shower to wash off the beating she got from Vegeta.  
  
Goten walked back down stairs and said his good byes to everyone. He blasted off into the air, on his way back to his house. Goten flew at a leisure speed and was zoning off, he was sorting threw his feeling about Zoë when he crashed into something, actually someone. Goten looked up to see what he hit when he saw a form falling, Goten immediately swooped down and caught the person in his arm's. He was shaken when he saw it was Videl, he genteelly shook her to wake her up.   
  
"Goten, sorry I didn't see you, I must have blacked out." Videl said while trying to wiggle out of Goten's arms. Goten held her to him in a firm manner, "Videl, let me fly you home, I know you know how to fly, but you just did almost get knocked out cold." Goten said with a scowl, he tried to appear he didn't want to do this, but Videl knew he did.   
  
Videl just cuddled into Goten's arms and told him that he should fly fast, she wanted to go home and go to sleep. Goten flew silently all the way back to Gohan's house, he just entered her and Gohan's room, threw the window and placed her on the bed, after giving his brother a short explanation, he left to, heading back to his parent's house.  
  
Meanwhile Juuhachi and Trunks had just finished making-love, they both lay in each other's arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
In the morning, all was well. Vegeta was in the Gravity room, training. The Son family was happy staying in their homes, preparing for a massive ice storm that would come in the passing hours. Trunks and Juuhachi were in there room, talking. Zoë was Helping Bulma make breakfast, as for everyone else; they were staying a Kami's lookout till the storm passed.   
  
"Grama" Zoë said "This needs more salt." There sat a huge bowl of soup, on the burner. Zoë stood over it while Bulma stood beside her, working on a slightly smaller pan of chicken. "Then add some salt, and you might want to add some sugar" Bulma said. Zoë just stood there, she thought she heard her grandmother wrong, but nonetheless, Bulma had been cooking longer then she had, she added the sugar and continued cooking with the woman she loved very much.   
  
Juuhachi was walking down the halls of Capsule Corporation, she had just gotten out of the shower, and she didn't bother to put anything, besides a towel. Trunks was sitting in his room reading a magazine he got from Master Rosh. Juuhachi walking in brought Trunks attention from the Magazine, but just for a second. Juuhachi looked at Trunks was reading, she hated when he read that trash. She reached over and took the Magazine from his hands; he just looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. Juuhachi dropped the towel, so did Trunk's jaw. "So, which is better, me or this garbage." Juuhachi said with a smirk. Trunks just stood up and walked over to Juuhachi, embarrassing her in his arms. "You are, of course better" Trunks said into his ear, she melted into his arms.   
  
"9,997, 9,998, 9,999, 10,000" Goten said, flipping over and laying on his back. Videl had sat on the couch, with a very thick book. She half read the book, half watched Goten do push-ups. It still amazed her that anyone was able to workout that much so fast. Videl had started the book when Goten started, when he counted ten thousand, she was on chapter six. Videl sat up and smirked at Goten, she put down her birth and got up, walking over to Goten, putting her foot on his stomach playfully. "I win" Videl said, Goten just put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "You win, im your, rape me" Goten said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't sound serious.   
  
Videl just rolled her eyes and took her foot of his stomach. As Videl left the room, she felt two hands grab her around and waist and throw her backwards. Videl managed to land on the ground hard, but instead on the ground she hit Goten. She now lay in the full nelson, with Goten under her. Videl struggled to her loose, but she couldn't, he was too strong. Videl made a light scream of pain, Goten immediately released his grip and got out from under her. Videl was clutching her breasts, "I think I ripped a muscle" Videl said. Goten turned white and keep saying sorry, Videl just doubled over in pain. "Goten" Videl said. "What, im so sorry" Goten said. "Goten do you want to kiss it and make it all better" Videl said, with a smirk, she grabbed him by his shoulder, her hands slipped off and she managed to fall right on him, he on top.   
  
"Did I interrupt something" Gohan said walking in. Goten turned green; he was sure his brother would kill him now. "We were wrestling" Videl said while getting to her feet and walking over to Gohan, she gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him out of the room. Goten let out a breath of relief, he could have sworn that his life had just flashed before his eyes.   
  
  



End file.
